


Discommunication

by KidScrappy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Xenoporn in space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 21:38:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KidScrappy/pseuds/KidScrappy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Homestuck Ladyfest Exchange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discommunication

**Author's Note:**

  * For [isozyme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isozyme/gifts).



In retrospect, she really shouldn’t have been so surprised that the aliens they were up against looked, well, actually alien.

When they rolled in the drugged troll girl on the other side of the one-way mirror, Rose had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep herself from gasping at the sight. She was a professional and was supposed to act like one; though most of the other people in the room didn’t seem to share her view on this.

Strapped down to the gurney, with thick, leather bands keeping her down and a tube down her throat, lay Rose’s enemy and all she could think was how it was possible for someone to look this threatening while passed out.

The troll’s body seemed roughly humanoid, but shorter and more compact. Her skin was grey and had a dull shine to it; closer observation taught Rose that it was composed of plates covering the troll girl’s torso and limbs. Teal-blue muscle tissue shone through the cracks at the major joints. The top of her head was covered with coarse, black hair that reached down to her shoulders and had horns sticking out from it, sharp and deep red at the base fading into duller shades of orange at the tips.

The people around Rose were mumbling to each other and pointing out different aspects of the troll’s body while she stood there in complete silence.

\----

As the ship’s head strategist, Rose was an obvious choice to conduct the interrogations. This was mostly because they didn’t have anyone assigned for interrogations; what could be the point of having an interrogation expert on a scouting ship? None of them had ever been in direct contact with the enemy before. There simply wasn’t a lot of face-to-face combat in outer space.

Someone had set up one of the holding cells to be an interrogation room. When Rose walked in she saw the troll sitting on a folding chair at the table, her hands cuffed to the table in order to restrict her movements somewhat. Her weapon, a cane with an extendable sword, had been taken from her as soon as they had managed to wrestle her to the ground, but Rose wasn’t sure the troll actually needed a weapon to harm her. Still, she was glad for the weight of her Thorns on her hip.

She sat down on the chair opposite the troll, opened the folder she had been given by the scientists and leafed through it.

It was largely unhelpful.

Rose closed it again and set it down in front of her; instead, she turned her gaze to the troll in front of her.

Up close, she noticed a lot of details she had missed when she had first laid her eyes on her. She had initially assumed the plates covering the troll’s body only had gaps at the major joints. Now, however, Rose could see that her entire skin was composed of tiny plates. Her hands reminded Rose of a medieval knight’s gauntlets, except for where they ended in long claws. Her face could have passed as human, with the wide mouth and the large, pointed nose, if only she didn’t have huge, bright red eyes smack in the middle of it. Rose couldn’t make out any pupil or iris and it unnerved her a little.

“My name is Rose Lalonde,” she said after clearing her throat. “and I am here to ask you some questions. It’s in your best interest to answer them.”

The troll girl didn’t say anything. She just sat there and grinned at Rose, flashing her teeth. Razorsharp and countless. Suddenly Rose felt weak for the first time in your life.

“Could you tell me what you were doing on my ship?” She asked.

Nothing.

“You don’t actually speak English do you?”

Nothing.

“Of course not, that would be too convenient. I assume you also don’t understand a word I’m saying?”

The troll girl started, what Rose thought was meant to be, laughing. A high pitched and fast-paced clattering of the teeth underlined with a high whining noise. It was quite possibly the most horrifying thing she had ever heard.

\----

Rose spent the next few days in silent observation.

Looking through the one-way mirror, she made notes about behaviour and body language. It’s little informative but it’s all she could do at the moment. She couldn’t actually send a blank report to her higher-ups.

The things she did pick up were very interesting though, at least to her. She noticed the troll girl seemed to have endless patience. She would sit still in her room for hours on end without moving a muscle. When she did finally move it would often just be a rattle of her skeletal plates before she returned to not moving an inch. More often than not she sat with her eyes closed and Rose began to suspect there might be something off with them, even for the troll race. In addition, she moved her nose around a lot, as if trying to smell everything around her.

As time went by she started talking to herself.  
Rose spent hours sitting in the dark, listening to the sounds the troll was making, and trying to make some sense of it. Unfortunately, none of the words coming out of her mouth sounded even slightly familiar to her. It was unlike any language she had ever heard before, with its flowing vowels and abrupt stops and clicks. Once, she caught the troll girl trying to mimic the words Rose had spoken to her and failing miserably.

Nothing about her seemed comparable to Rose herself and she had never been more intrigued by anything or anyone before.

\----

The next time Rose entered the cell the troll reacted instantly.

She tensed up, baring her teeth at Rose and let out an impossibly low growl in her general direction. She rose from her chair slowly, raising her hands in front of her the best she could with her wrists shackled to the table.

Rose’s heart went out to this alien girl.

“Calm down.” She said as she moved to the table. The troll girl stopped growling and pointed her nose in the direction of the intruder. After sniffing a bit she withdrew her head and Rose briefly wondered if she smelled bad before the troll let out a happy hissing sound.

“Rose!” She said. Or at least that’s what Rose thought she said. In the troll’s mouth her name had more syllables than she could have imagined.

“You remembered my name, I’m touched.” she replied as she sank down in the chair opposite the troll girl.

“Rose Rose Rose Rose!” She shouted, her teeth rattling and her tongue moving around so fast Rose got worried about her biting it. She was still standing up and moving her arms around when Rose caught a glimpse of her wrists.

Her skin had cracked and at certain points had completely fallen off around the metal shingles.

“Does that hurt?” Rose asked, pointing at the other’s wrists.

She stopped her chanting of Rose’s name and stood still to look at where she was pointing before bringing her arms down to show her hands.

Rose saw now that it wasn’t just the skin of her wrists that was falling off, it was happening all over her forearms and hands. Her wrists were just the worst. Someone had clipped her claws.

“Don’t attack me.” Rose sighed as she stood up and removed the key from her belt to unlock the troll’s chains. The skin was dry and slightly fuzzy; the coldness of it might have been unpleasant if she wasn’t so fascinated by it. The troll girl looked with great curiosity as the heavy metal links fell to the floor at her feet.

She curled up her fingers a couple of times and twisted her wrists a little bit.

She moved faster than Rose could have anticipated and put her newly freed hands on Rose’s cheeks, her dull claws brushing against soft, blonde hair.

They were pressed forehead to forehead and nose to nose and Rose’s heart was racing in her chest. She wasn’t scared, that’s the weirdest thing she noticed. She didn’t have the urge to duck away or push the other off, like she thought she would have. She stared at the now free troll in front of her for a while as she babbled on in a language Rose didn’t understand and decided she was quite pretty. For an alien.

“What’s your name?” Rose blurted out, interrupting the troll’s monologue. She blinked at the human, head cocked to the side a little and nose crinkled up in confusion.

“Your name, do you have one? Mine is Rose.” Rose said as she brought a hand to her chest, the troll girl following Rose’s movements with her whole face. “What is yours?” Rose moved her hand from her chest to that of the girl standing before her, fingers grazing the thin cotton gown she had worn ever since she had been brought in.

She seemed to contemplate this for a minute before she figured out what it was Rose wanted of her.

“Terezi.” She said.

“Terezi.” Rose repeated, the name clumsy and stunted in her mouth but it seemed to be good enough for Terezi because she started grinning from ear to ear and leaned in to lick Rose’s face; Terezi’s tongue dragging from the side of Rose’s mouth, up to her cheek. Her tongue was long and rougher than a human tongue. Still, it had a nice texture to it and Rose couldn’t help but let out a tiny laugh at the action.

Terezi seemed surprised by Rose’s laugh, like she had never heard someone laugh before. Rose recalled Terezi laughing before but it had indeed sounded very different to her own.

She licked the other side of Rose’s face this time and Rose laughed again to indulge her. Terezi’s reply held middle somewhere between a hiss and a click.

Not to be culturally insensitive Rose decided to return the gesture, dragging her own tongue over Terezi’s cheek and up to her temple. If she thought before that Terezi’s skin felt weird under her fingers, it definitely was when pressed to her tongue. The tiny hairs on Terezi’s skin were staticky and she seemed to be vibrating constantly.

When Rose pulled back Terezi wasn’t laughing, for a moment she thought she had offended or scared her in some way but she moved her fingers to Rose’s mouth and she realised Terezi was merely surprised that her mouth wasn’t the same as her own.

Rose opened her mouth to Terezi’s fingers and she fit as many in there as she could. Stroking Rose’s tongue and feeling for her blunt teeth. She pressed her thumb flat against Rose’s palate and she had to suppress laughing at the tickling sensation of it.

Terezi kept her nose close to Rose’s mouth as well like she was trying to catch every scent that might have come from it. She frowned at the unfamiliar feel and smell and seemed to consider her next move.

It caught Rose completely off guard when Terezi retrieved her hands and instead stuck her tongue in her mouth, gliding over every square millimeter as not to miss a single thing.

Initially, Rose didn’t move at all. She just stood there, slack-jawed and wide-eyed as Terezi explored her mouth. She seemed to be fully immersed in it, eyes closed and humming with each new texture she found. But after a while Rose couldn’t resist sliding her own tongue alongside Terezi’s anymore.

At that, Terezi’s eyes flew open in surprise. Rose could feel the troll’s lips curve into a smile against her own as Terezi went from scientifical exploring to actually kissing Rose’s mouth.

The raw texture of Terezi’s tongue was fantastic against Rose’s, although she took care to stay away from Terezi’s teeth. Her hands went up to stroke through coarse, dark hair. Terezi whined into her mouth and Rose could feel her blunt claws scratching at her cheekbones. Her thumb accidentally brushed the base of Terezi’s horn and the troll girl responded with a high pitched gasp and a shudder of her exoskeleton.

Rose moved her hand around the horn to glide her fingers along the length of it and Terezi broke the kiss to lean into Rose’s hand, purring at her warm touch.

Rose bit her lip as she watched the troll girl wriggling around a little, trying to get Rose’s hands all over her horns. After a while she seemed to realize she wasn’t the only one there and moved her hands up into Rose’s hair.

“I don’t think that will work the same way.” Rose said, letting go of one of Terezi’s horns while getting a low growl in response. She took hold of one of her hands and put it on her waist instead. “This is more comfortable.”

Terezi stroked her hand over the rigid fabric of Rose’s jacket. Her hands travelling up and down trying to find a spot that felt different. Finally getting tired of the jacket she fisted her hand in the material and pulled. The buttons popped off and the jacket opened up to reveal soft, pink flesh and a simple bra underneath.

Terezi sank to her knees in front of Rose and delicately put her claws on Rose’s belly. She sat there, entranced by the way the flesh sunk under the pressure of her fingers. She circled Rose’s belly button once or twice before nuzzling it, her nose sniffing up the smell of clean skin as much as she could. She gave a tentative lick and Rose giggled once more. Terezi looked up and Rose put a hand on her head reassuringly, her thumb once again returning to the horn.

This gained her a low whine from the troll in front of her that had just resumed her exploration of her body. Her hands wandered all over the exposed skin of Rose’s stomach and back. Her tongue travelling up until it reached the band of Rose’s bra.

For a moment she wasn’t sure what to do but she slowly reached out to touch a covered breast. Rose, already feeling hot with the troll’s administrations, moaned low in her throat. Terezi clicked back at her with excitement and slid her hand under the bra. When her fingers grazed Rose’s nipple she let out an even deeper moan and wrapped her entire hand around Terezi’s horn.

Terezi wrenched her head back at that, letting out a long hiss as she shuddered. Rose moved her fingers around Terezi’s horn, pressing at the tip and base and lightly scratching it. The shivering got worse and Rose could hear the troll’s skeletal plates clack against each other. The sound it produced reminded her of a rattlesnake.

Terezi was trying to deal with the sensory overload by clutching Rose as close to her as she could. Grappling at the now ruined jacket and pressing her face to Rose’s belly. Rose released Terezi’s horn for a bit, earning her a vicious growl in return, so she could shake off the remainders of her jacket and reaching behind her back to unclasp her bra as well.

She tossed her clothes to a corner of the room and bent forward to untie the string keeping Terezi’s hospital gown in place. Terezi barely seemed to notice the cloth falling from her body as she returned her attention to Rose’s breasts.

She held them in both her hands and kneaded softly. The flesh here was even softer than the rest of Rose and it made her make the most wonderful sounds.

Terezi lightly scratched Rose’s nipple with her blunt claw and Rose’s head flew back in ecstasy. When Terezi gave a lick to the underside of her breasts and settled her mouth on one of the nipples Rose lost all control of her legs and sank down on her knees in front of Terezi.

Being eye-to-eye again, Rose dove forward to cover Terezi’s mouth with her own. Terezi responded happily and opened her mouth to allow Rose’s tongue to enter. Less cautious than she had been before Rose explored Terezi’s mouth enthusiastically, her tongue circling the knife-like teeth.

As Rose was exploring Terezi’s mouth her hands travelled all over the naked troll’s body. The dimensions were roughly the same as her own although she was surprised when her fingers dipped between two skeletal plates as she caressed Terezi’s arm.

Rose broke the kiss to direct her attention fully to the alien body in front of her. She moved forward to place kisses all along Terezi’s jawline and moved down to her neck. With Rose’s lips on her throat she stilled completely and it occurred to Rose that this might be taken as a threat. When she reached Terezi’s shoulder the troll noticeably relaxed, sighing in Rose’s hair.

She placed a hand on Terezi’s side, pushing her back until she was lying down before resuming her path downwards. Terezi’s breasts didn’t seem more sensitive than any other part of her hard skin but Rose still outlined them carefully with her mouth. Terezi had her hands in Rose’s hair, tugging at the short strands at the back as Rose glided over her body.

Rose licked Terezi’s stomach and noticed she didn’t have a belly button of any kind. She made a mental note to figure that out later as she moved even lower.

When Rose came close to Terezi’s crotch the tugging at her hair became more insistent. Rose moved her mouth away from the skeletal plate covering whatever was down there to look at Terezi, who was regarding her with something like panic. A bit too late Rose realised that troll teeth were a lot more dangerous than her own and probably the last thing Terezi wanted there.

She could have tried pointing out that her teeth were too blunt to do any damage but she also really wanted Terezi to feel safe. So she placed her mouth back on Terezi’s stomach and instead ghosted her fingers up her thigh.

She was surprised to find that Terezi was not all that different from herself in that department, and she let out a sigh of relief as she stroked one finger over the entrance.

Terezi, who had been watching curiously, let her head thunk to the floor at the touch and started purring again. There wasn’t much to stimulate at the entrance but Rose took the purring as a sign to go on and slowly slid her finger inside.

Immediately Terezi arched her back, lifting herself of the ground and let out a long, low growl. Rose, who had started to recognise which sounds were positive and which were negative, interpreted this like a green light and slid further inside.

Terezi’s inside was lined with soft, flared flesh that reminded Rose of a cross between gills and some types of plants. She stroked the edges curiously with her index finger and Terezi crooned something low and rumbling.

Encouraged by the slickness of the tissue at her fingertip, Rose carefully added another finger. When she curled them both just slightly Terezi shrieked and dug her claws in the base of Rose’s neck.

Rose mumbled something against Terezi’s stomach as she moved both her fingers in and out of Terezi in a slow but steady rhythm.

After a while Terezi seemed to get impatient with this and she dragged her nails across Rose’s scalp and whined at her to try to get her to move faster.

Rose pressed a kiss to the underside of a breast. “Yes, yes, I know.” She said as she repositioned her fingers to allow room for a third one and picked up the pace.

Terezi was caught off mid-whine and for a moment she was completely still before her whole body started shuddering again. It was even more surreal to feel her move around so fast from the inside than it had been before. Every single cell in Terezi’s body seemed to be vibrating and as Rose’s thrusts got rougher it only seemed to get more intense.

Finally, Terezi let out a long howl and rattled her entire exoskeleton before dropping motionless to the floor, too worn out to even look at Rose.

Rose retrieved her fingers from Terezi, now coated in a bright teal liquid. She observed it casually for a couple of seconds before wiping her hand on her skirt.

She leaned forward on her hands and knees to hover above Terezi, who, for the first time since she had been brought in, looked completely calm.

Rose pressed a soft kiss to her lips with a smile.

“I think we’ll be able to get along just fine.”


End file.
